<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Spicy Entrée by unknown_warrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260360">A Spicy Entrée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_warrior/pseuds/unknown_warrior'>unknown_warrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Short One Shot, Spanking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_warrior/pseuds/unknown_warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally calmed down after the fall and flight to Cuba. Their house was in the middle of nowhere, the climate strange and the feelings between them even weirder. One day they would passionately kiss, the other they wouldn’t talk much. Heat and cold alternating like moody weather. Hannibal didn’t have a problem with that. He knew Will was in a strange state of emotions and he wanted to do everything to make him feel good with him. His care was something between fatherly love and a mother protecting her only child which was nothing he could do about, Hannibal even held back his deepest desires. He thought he did his best for Will but one evening his lover snapped because Hannibal was touch starved and they had a huge fight. Since then Will acted like a brat because he was hurt from Hannibal’s words even if he had known they were true. "You’re ungrateful, Will. I give you so much and I only ask you to open up again to me. Sometimes I wonder why I even fell in love with you," he said and it echoed in Will’s head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Spicy Entrée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/gifts">Murder_Cupcake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a short fic for @Murder_Cupcake as a reward from my little raffle</p><p>hope y'all enjoy Hannibal Daddy and his good boy Will :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You can eat your damn food alone," Will pouted when he saw that Hannibal didn’t make the dish he asked for. Childishly he crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for Hannibal to say something. There was electricity between them, dangerous and buzzing like wires after a heavy rain. Clouds racked before Hannibal’s face, calm anger and he harrumphed before saying his well chosen words, his voice quiet but clear. "You’re being a brat, Will. Does your daddy have to teach you a lesson to remind you of good behavior?" If the younger man acted like a child he should be treated as one, Hannibal thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was visibly confused but strangely something inside him bloomed with excitement. He stepped forward, nodding, like a little boy full of regrets. "Why don’t you go into our bedroom, little one, and prepare for daddy. I want you to lay down naked on your tummy. Is that alright?" Hannibal said with a deep voice vibrating in Will’s chest. He nodded again and did as he was told to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The psychiatrist had a smug grin on his lips as he entered the room exactly fifteen minutes later. "Was my Will a good boy and didn’t touch himself while I wasn’t there?" he asked, humming while taking off his apron and rolling up his sleeves. "Yes," Will answered in a muffled sound, speaking right into the cushion under his face. His head was burning and he wanted to hide his blush, didn’t want to see Hannibal’s confident look while he struggled with insecurities again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," Hannibal praised and Will felt the mattress sinking next to him, soon the heat from the older men’s body hovering over him too. "Little one, would you please lift up your pelvis a bit?" Hannibal said in a playful tone. Will started stuttering a question but stopped in a groan when Hannibal’s hand hit his butt. It wasn’t that painful - yet. So he obeyed, lifted up his pelvis with bending his knees and his half-hard dick swinging in the air that cooled his lower body now. "That’s perfect, my boy," Hannibal chirped. Before he would place his lap under Will’s pelvis as he had planned, he took his time teasing Will a bit. "Don’t be naughty, don’t make a sound," he said while sliding his hand over Will’s erected shaft and finally drawing little circles in the tip with one finger. "Is that good, little one?" Hannibal asked while cherishing the moment, excited about the already dripping dick he had power of. "Yes," Will said with a pressed voice, trying to hold back moans, his chest heavy filling with air and letting it out in staccato breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, who?" "Yes, dad-ah - daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," Hannibal patted Will’s butt, now moving his lap under his lover’s pelvis and pushing it down again. Will fell down like a sack of potatoes, breathing like he was running a marathon. Sweat was gathering on his overheating skin and made every gentle breeze feel so cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I’m going to give you fifty slaps and you are going to count them. Alright?" Hannibal said, striking the soft skin he was about to hit. "Yes, daddy," Will answered, sighing, and prepared for pain and pleasure. The first slap was nearly gentle but felt so strange. He had trouble remembering the numbers, was occupied with shutting up and not moaning like the mess he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Five.."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had his fun and was intrigued by the view he had. This role was perfect for him and excitement grew within him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Elven.."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While Will’s skin blossomed in rosy burning with every slap - </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nineteen.."</span>
  </em>
  <span> - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s lap grew hard. Not only from the satisfaction he felt in disciplining Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-seven.."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Also Will‘s hard cock rubbing against him and wetting his pants was beyond arousing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thirty-three.."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Will figured that out and used it for his advantage, to distract Hannibal who’s slaps went softer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thirty-nine.." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his pelvis provocatively obviously against the psychiatrist. "I know what you’re doing, little one. Don’t play with me," the older man moaned and slapped Will even harder now. He reacted with a hiss, tears escaping his eyes from the sweet pain. Waiting for another slap he used the pause to catch some breath. He wondered why it took so long but then he remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Forty-five.."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," Hannibal praised and finished soon with the Fiftieth hit. Will was relieved immediately but also weirdly missed the pain. Silence fell over them and he wondered what would come next. When Hannibal finally did something and placed his hands on Will’s ripe peach he flinched though the touch was gentle on his sore skin, the psychiatrist's big hands caressing him so fine and slick fingers sliding between his cheeks and playing with his entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn’t that good, Will? We could have that every day if you’d behave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So- nnhh good," Will stuttered while he felt Hannibal’s hand on his balls, massaging him perfectly in slow motions. Somehow he found strength to lift up, his butt hurt but he wanted to sit on his lovers lap - facing him, kissing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they kissed. Deep and passionate. Will began to undress Hannibal but he got interrupted. With a lewdly smile Hannibal undressed himself and made Will watch. But when he was finished he would say, "Now come to daddy. Ride me my boy, ride me good," and Will would do so until they both cum at the same time, clutching each other tight in a breathless kiss. Foreheads leaning on one other and satisfied smiles came over their faces. "I love you, Hannibal," Will breathed and the other man would look so happy, cupping his cheeks in both hands. "I love you too my dear," and they would make love all night long.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>